The present disclosure relates to a screening management system and a screening management method that manage screening of video content in a screening place such as a movie theater, and a program product that executes the screening management method.
In recent years, a system that performs screening by preparing digitalized video content and projecting the video content on a screen using a video projector, instead of screening using movie film of the related art, when the video content such as a movie is screened in a movie theater has become widespread.
In the case of such a screening system, a storage unit called a video content accumulation library is prepared in the movie theater, and content of a movie main story, content of a trailer, content called a pre-show such as an advertisement, and the like are accumulated.
Also, a playlist of video contents is created based on a schedule for screening each piece of content in the movie theater, and screening of the accumulated contents is performed based on the playlist.
FIG. 7 is a diagram showing an example of screening management using a playlist of the related art. In this example, a movie theater having two screens is assumed. On a first screen, pre-show a, trailer b, and main story c are screened from 10:00 to 12:00. Screening of the same combination is performed from 13:00 to 15:00 and from 17:00 to 19:00. In this case, each screening is shown in playlist 1.
Meanwhile, on the second screen, the same trailer d and the same main story e are screened every time, but different pre-shows are screened every time. That is, pre-show a is screened at the time of screening from 10:00, pre-show f is screened at the time of screening from 13:00, and pre-show g is screened at the time of screening from 17:00.
In this case, for screening on the second screen, different playlists 2, 3 and 4 are shown each time screening is performed. The playlist is data indicating contents screened in a certain order.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-40885, a screening management device that controls screening of video content based on a screening schedule is disclosed.